


I'll Try If He Does

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Race decides to drop the news that he has a boyfriend.  Afterwards, he and Jack have a talk.





	I'll Try If He Does

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Once Upon A Time.

Race smiled brightly at his friends after updating the rest of the school newspaper club on the status of his article, “And lastly, Spot Conlon and I have been dating for a couple of weeks.”

The blonde looked over his friends’ shocked faces, flashing one more smile before walking out of the classroom.

“This is….” David tried to process the information before forming a response.

“Horrible? Terrible?” Jack quickly supplied him with adjectives, becoming more panicked as he listed suggestions, hands gesturing wildly, “The worst news you’ve ever heard and the world might as well end right now?!!”

“.....I was going to say ‘bad’.” David responded, shaking his head to try to clear it, “But, uh….yeah...what you said works.”

“Gee, I wonder why he didn’t say anything?” Albert rolled his eyes, standing up and leaving the room to track down Racer, or maybe Spot - someone needed to give him the shovel talk.

After he had calmed down a little, Jack went looking for Racer, finding him sitting on the bleacher watching football practice. More specifically, the quarterback, his apparent boyfriend.

“I’m not mad at you,” was his opening line as he sat down next to Race, “and if you like him so much, I promise to not be outright hostile to him if he promises to do the same.”

Race looked over at him, “What even started the rivalry between you two? For as long as I have known both of you you’ve consistently been at each other’s throats.”

“You.” Jack replied, “Spot met you first, I met you the next hour. It was the first day of Kindergarten and we both didn’t want to share you. And you’ve been walking the line between both of us since them, which isn’t fair to you. We never should have made you feel like you had to choose.”

“You didn’t make me feel that way.” Race replied, “I made you both suck it up.”

“Yeah, but we made you split your time between us.” Jack replied, “And there’s this whole other side of you that I have never gotten to see because it’s reserved just for Spot. And I want to be able to see that you. The you who doesn’t hide how smart he is, who shines brighter than anything I’ve seen. You’re so happy, and happy looks good on you.”

“Thanks, Jack.” Race smiled over at his friend, his brother, “That means a lot.”

“But I’m not going to start liking Spot over-night.” Jack tagged on, “I’ll behave if he does.”

“That’s all I ask.” Race laughed, eyes going back to watching Spot, who winked at him before putting his helmet back on and jogging back out onto the field.


End file.
